


NSFW Haikyuu Stories

by applelyn_madoka83



Category: haikyuu
Genre: BDSM, Dick riding, French Kiss, Gangbang, Gym, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, giving head, no hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelyn_madoka83/pseuds/applelyn_madoka83
Summary: It’s just as the title says
Relationships: Bokuto/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kita Shinsuke/Everyone, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	1. Nailed it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by one of the official sketches

The sound of sneakers squeaking and balls falling echoed through the large gym floor. It was summer at the Tokyo training camp. 

Yamaguchi was exhausted after practicing receive after receive, but all he wanted was to get better and become a regular just like his best friend Tsukki. 

Beads of sweat rolled down Yamaguchi’s forehead, “Oi...” There was his best friend Tsukishima, holding a towel. “Don’t overwork yourself.” (I promise it’s a smut) Tsukishima gave a glance towards his freckled friend. Yamaguchi accepted the towel, and as he wiped his sweat off, he could feel another presence. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both turned around to see Kuroo and Bokuto standing directly in front of them. “Hey, hey, hey...Tsukki! And his friend!” Bokuto shouted. 

“Bokuto-San, please don’t yell in people’s ear...” a distant voice called out. Bokuto simply ignored that and nudged Kuroo. Tsukishima cringed “Don’t call me Tsukki.” Yamaguchi straightened his back. “Yeah! Only I can call him that Rooster-head-san!” “Shut up Yamaguchi,” “sorry Tsukki!” 

Kuroo gave a smirk towards the green-haired teen. “Well, we’ve been watching you do some received, and we were wondering if you could receive something else...” Kuroo snickered as Bokuto punched his arm lightly. “Ahh, stahp, what he’s really trying to say, is let’s practice some recieves together.” Bokuto chuckled. 

Yamaguchi was confused. Tsukishima was quietly standing there, plotting his murder. Suddenly there was a hand on his back, then another one. “

“Well, let’s hammer in the nail that sticks out shall we?” Bokuto grinned, pushing Yamaguchi towards the back. Yamaguchi was shaking a little. Oh my how he looked so nervous. But why was he? 

Kuroo took a good look at Yamaguchi, he looked as if he just came out of a painting. His freckled cheeks, his deep green hair, his Honey brown eyes, smooth skin, and smooth lips. 

“W-what did you bring me into the storage closet for?” Yamaguchi stammered, sitting onto the mats that were beneath him. “Cause we wanna adore you, closely.” Kuroo smirked, leaning towards Yamaguchi. Kissing, Kuroo slipped his tongue inside Yamaguchi’s mouth. 

A small lewd sound came out of the smaller boy’s mouth. Bokuto was right behind Yamaguchi, kissing his neck and reaching into the back of his shirt, slowly making his way up his back. Kuroo and Yamaguchi stopped kissing, a sinful string of saliva dripping down from their mouths. 

“Such lewd sounds coming from such a small boy.” Bokuto whispered into Yamaguchi’s ear, making him shiver with excitement and nervousness. “Tadashi.” Kuroo grinned. Yamaguchi perked his head up. “I want you to strip for us.” Yamaguchi felt his ears and face turn red. He looked down at his lower regiments. 

Pulling his shirt and lower clothing, Bokuto grinned as he saw the younger boy’s unclothed parts. Pulling down his own clothes, Kuroo’s erection hit Yamaguchi’s forehead. “Ooh, sorry.” Kuroo said without a hint of apology. “D-do you want me to suck you off Kuroo-san?” Kuroo looked at him with half-lidded eyes. “Yes.” 

Bokuto was surprised on how much the teen could take, was he actually a virgin? So no gag reflex huh, Kuroo thought, he felt his tip hitting the back of Yamaguchi’s toungue. He groaned. Yamaguchi felt something wet and hot hitting his tongue, but he couldn’t stop here, because Kuroo and Bokuto were also making out too. Drool hitting Yamaguchi’s head, he took Kuroo’s cock out of his mouth. 

“The fun’s not over yet, it’s my turn now.” Bokuto grinned, his erected cock out. 

Yamaguchi bent over onto the mat. Bokuto gave his dick a few pumps. “Here you go bro.” “Thanks bro.” He heard whispering from behind him. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet licking at his hole. Yamaguchi gave a loud moan, slapping his hand across his mouth.

“I never knew glasses-Kun’s little friend was such a dirty little whore.” Kuroo grinned, watching this happen. Suddenly, Bokuto stopped tongue-fucking Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi got up, white sticky stuff was all over the mat, cock still dripping with cum.

“Oh you little slut, who gave you permission to come?” Yamaguchi turned red, embarrassed. Sweat and tears dripping down his face. “N-nobody!” Yamaguchi cried. “Punishment time, oh you’re gonna get it good Freckles.” 

Sticking his dick inside Yamaguchi, and clamping his mouth against Yamaguchi’s mouth to muffle the lewd sounds that were emitting from him. Thrusting, the sound of skin to skin was echoed through the room whilst Kuroo kept an eye out for other people. 

“Tadashi, I’m gonna come.” Bokuto groaned. Finally slamming into Yamaguchi one last time, Yamaguchi let out a loud moan as Bokuto’s cum released into him. 

Pulling out, Kuroo and Bokuto took a look at the aftermath. “Looks like we really hammered the nail in really well.” Bokuto grinned. “Did you like the new receive we taught you?” Kuroo laughed, putting his shirt back on. “Y-yes senpais...” Yamaguchi struggled to stand as he tried to pull up his pants. “Well, the showers are still open, so let’s go take one together.” Kuroo looked at the gym, empty. “Wow, we really pounded it into you hard.” Bokuto helped slip on Yamaguchi’s shirt onto his body. 

“Well, let’s do this again sometime,“ Bokuto slung an arm around the younger teen. Kuroo did the same. “Y-yeah” Yamaguchi smiled, walking shakily.


	2. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu’s kinky and horny, Semi doesn’t mind at all

It was Friday after classes, and Shirabu had promptly arrived at Semi’s apartment for some special private time together. 

His family was usually out of the house until 8pm, so that meant that him and Shirabu were alone until that time. 

“Hey Semi, I just found this under your bed.” Shirabu grinned, pulling out a big black box. Semi blushed, as he decided to pretend he didn’t purchase that with his first credit card and almost get caught with that when It came. 

“Let’s see then.” Semi smirked. Shirabu opened the box and was met with a set of costumes, rope and a book, labeled “bdsm for beginners.” 

“Wanna try that out today?” Semi grinned devilishly. Shirabu returned the smirk. 

“What the hell have I gotten myself into?!” Shirabu screamed in his head. He was wearing a cat headband, with a collar that had a leash. 

“Looks good on you Kenjirou.” Semi appeared from behind. He was holding the blue rope. 

Semi pulled Shirabu into a kiss, saliva dripping down, tongues dancing along each other. “E-eita...” Shirabu gasped. “Yes Kenjirou, say my name again, you naughty kitty.” “Eita...” Shirabu felt more courageous to say it out loud. 

“Such a bad little kitty cat aren’t you, go ahead, you can suck it.” Semi pushed Shirabu’s head down to his waist. 

Shirabu decided that he could try to take Semi’s cock all at once. 

“Good kitty, s-such a good kitty Kenjirou...” Semi moaned. 

Shirabu used his tongue around the tip, and then he decided to use his hand, and give it a few pumps, Semi came into Shirabu’s hand and face. 

“Ah~” Shirabu gasped, Semi had never came this fast before. 

“You’re such a bad kitty cat Ken-chan, It’s time to get punished now.” Semi tugged at the leash that Shirabu was connected to. 

Shirabu jerked up, pulled into a rough deep kiss, Shirabu started to grind on Semi’s leg, Shirabu felt as if he was close, then Semi put him onto the bed. 

A ball gag was slipped onto his head, blindfold on his eyes, and whilst that was happening, rope was being tied around his waists. 

“Spread you legs open for me kitten.” Semi ordered. 

“That’s right, do as your master says.” Semi grinned, giving Shirabu’s thigh a light slap. 

Semi decided to suck on Shirabu’s nipples, Shirabu winced and moaned, he twitched, but was stopped due to the rope binding his hands. 

“What’s this?! Is kitten gonna sacrifice his 9 lives for me?” 

Semi kissed Shirabu’s stomach and decided to suck him off a little bit. 

“This is only a warmup.” Semi grinned, pulling out a drawer, he got a bottle of lube and proceeded to live up his dick. 

“This might hurt a little.” 

Semi slid into Shirabu and Shirabu whined a little. 

“You’re so whiny you little brat, that’s what I like, whiny little brats.” Semi smirked, thrusting as he slid in and out of Shirabu. 

Shirabu moaned as Semi did his job, in between the job, Semi slid off Shirabu’s gag and blindfold, the pair French kissed, and they left a string of saliva dripping down from their juicy kiss. 

“Ooh, you’re such a good kitty yes.” Semi grinned.

“I think I’m getting close.” Semi huffed. Shirabu let out a small whimper. “Me too.” 

The pair kept going at it, until Shirabu finally orgasmed, and Semi orgasmed shortly after. 

“Ahhh~~” Shirabu moaned as Semi came inside him. 

After the pair cleaned up and took a bath, Shirabu collapsed onto the bed. “That was a pretty stupid idea Semi.”   
“I liked it.” Semi grinned.

“Let’s do that again sometime.” 

“Sure.”


	3. Lustful Foxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea from wow-she-a-h0e-for-aran on Tumblr. 
> 
> Also spoiler alert for the Karasuno vs Inarizaki match

It was a good fight. But the strong and sly Inarizaki was defeated by a murder of vicious bloodthirsty crows. Nobody had expected this. They were fan-favorites for the crowd. Their team of Cheerleaders stood there frozen, shocked at the results. 

Hearing the whistle, signaling the end of the game. Kita’s head pounded a little. “Let’s line up guys, okay?” Kita said. As he watched his team, crushed and broken line up besides him, they bowed, showing respect and defeat from the previously fallen champions Karasuno. “THANK YOU FOR THE GAME!” 

As Inarizaki’s team started to collect their things and head out of the big gym. Kita and Oonimi were the first ones to head down the stairs after a short but heartfelt lecture by their coach. “Well, I wish I could still play a little more with you guys...so that I could still say “Look at my amazing teammates.” Kita smiled. 

Akagi, Aran, and Ginijima started to tear up. “Captain!!” Ginjima sobbed. Kita didn’t speak a word until they were back in their hotel. 

Large with only one room for the entire team, hardwooded floors, a huge closet full of Futons, and a pillow. Their coach told them to take it easy, and that they would be buying take-out later that night. 

“DAMNIT!” Atsumu roared, angrily. “Shut the fuck up...” Osamu mumbles, too solemn to hit his twin brother. Kita slumped into his futon that was in the middle of the room. “Well, we did try our best...I guess...” Akagi sniffled through tears and dry sobs. 

Kita bowed his head forward. “Hey, Kita-san.” Kita looked up at Suna, hand on his back. “You okay?” Kita looked at the teen. “If there was a way for my teammates to relieve this tension that suddenly came into this atmosphere that is...” Then he noticed Atsumu was behind Suna. 

“What?” Suna muttered, turning his head to glare at the piss-headed teen. “I can help with that.” Atsumu smirked. That smirk was not a smirk of good intentions. He leaned into Kita’s face, holding his head so he wouldn’t run. 

Atsumu and Kita started to make out. Tongues exploring each other’s mouths as Kita made a tiny groan. Atsumu partes from Kita’s lips as there was a string of saliva running down their face. “Is this who I am, is this who I represent?!” Osamu thought. 

“Kita?! You’re okay with this?!” Atsumu said surprised. He expected a lecture from him or two. Kita sighed. “Well, if this is the way you guys can take out your stress on me, I don’t care...” Kita stretches down onto the futon he was laying on.

The team suddenly realized something. They hadn’t realized how pretty Kita was, his grey hair, his Hazel eyes and thin legs. “Well then, since he’s ready, let’s get going now.” Osamu smirked.

The rest of the team watched as Osamu got on top of Kita, removing his shirt and boxers, revealing his erection. “Oh my, already turned on already.” Kita shifted a little as he turned his attention on his teammates. “There’s no need in waiting, just, fuck me to sleep.” 

“Our pleasure,” the team said. Aran and Akagi started to unclothe, Suna could only gape at Aran’s size. He always knew his senpai was big, but he was erect this time and it was even bigger. Akagi got onto Kita’s stomach, Kita taking Akagi’s cock whole. Akagi groaned as he felt his tip hit Kita’s hot wet tongue. 

From the opposite side, Aran was busy sucking Kita’s dick. Kita moaned, creating vibrations that made Akagi come. Kita swallowed quickly as he didn’t know what to do. “Ahhh...it’s so sticky...” Kita complained. “Well, that’s how it is.” Atsumu smirked, grabbing a tissue to clean Kita’s mouth. 

After cleaning his mouth, Aran started to suck on Kita’s dick once more, this time Akagi came to help. Kita felt really weird. At the same time he felt as if he should yell at them. But at the same time he enjoyed it. Reaching his climax, he came, white sticky stuff spurting out of his member. 

Nearby the scene, Oonimi distanced himself from the moment. Suna noticed him and edged closer. “Why aren’t you getting into the fun?” Oonimi scratched his head. “Well, I’m keeping a lookout for the coach or the other people here.” He said. Suna squinted his eyes. “Tch, a little lame.” He whispered, taking off his clothes. “Ginijima, you’ve been standing here for a while now...at least do something.” 

Ginjima started to unbutton his jeans. “Kita-san!” He yelled. Bowing down, exposing his huge erection that Suna had not expected. “Please take care of me!” Kita looked up with half-lidded eyes. He was currently sucking Aran off. “Yes, yes, you can put it inside of me now, I feel like I’m ready.” 

Kita moaned as Ginjima put his dick inside of Kita. Kita gripped the sheets as Ginjima shivered. Gin started to thrust in and out as Aran finally came. Kita wiped the come off of his face as he watched as Suna came closer to make out with him. Tongues touching multiple times, sharing saliva. Kita moaned once more as Ginjima hit his g-spot. 

Kita started to bend his legs as he shivered whilst Suna was playing with his tongue. “I think I’m getting close...” Ginjima shivered. “Kita.” Suna whispered in Kita’s ear. “Please touch me...” Kita took his hand that was previously grabbing his futon and started to touch Suna’s lower regiemen. 

“Not yet...” Osamu smirked as he creeped up behind Suna, Suna let out a loud moan that sounded like a yelp. “So he did sleep with my brother!” Atsumu shouted as Aran was hitting him from the back. Ginjima started to get closer to his climax as Kita started to arche his back, grip the futon harshly, and tears of pain and pleasure ran down his cheeks.

Ginjima finally reached his climax as he sighed, breathing heavily. Kita put his hand on his mouth and leaned his head back. “Man...” Ginjima said laying down. 

He watched as Suna and Osamu finally reached their climax too and so did Atsumu. There was a final sound of moans and wet sounds, as the boys orgasmed. 

Finally after the gangbang, there was a bunch of naked boys on the ground, breathing heavily, white sticky stuff everywhere. “Kita, you okay?” Oonimi called from the other side of the room. “Y-yeah...lets go take a shower together now...” Kita said. 

“Let’s go guys!” Akagi said excitedly. Kita struggled to stand up. Ginjima lifted him up. “Man, we really pounded it hard into you.” He snickered. “Anything for my amazing team, he said smiling, tears and sweat running down his face.


	4. Kuroo x Photosynthesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo loves Science, a little too much actually and Kenma knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an inspiration by a comment on Tik Tok

It was just a normal after school study sesh, Kenma had gotten help from his best friend Kuroo. Now Kuroo was no sex god as his sexy appearance said so, no.

But Kuroo was a huge science nerd, he loved chemistry, but he loved Kenma more. 

But most of all he loved doing his chemistry and science homework. Sometimes he purposely didn’t do his work in class, just to feel something at home. 

Kenma was spread out on Kuroo’s bed, docile, tapping away on his gaming console. Kuroo grinned as he turned back to his chemistry homework. Looking down at the paper underneath him, he scanned his eyes over the words that read:

“docosahexaenoic acid“ 

Kuroo grinned as he tipped his head back, he chuckled quietly to himself and then he picked up his pencil and blushed writing “an acid that comes from fish” in the text box below. 

Kuroo almost started to cry tears of joy when he realized there was a backside,   
“What is the Hex Triplet of the color Red?” Kuroo smirked. He knew this very well as their team color was red. 

“FF0000“ Kuroo smiles again, realizing that he was turned on. 

The next question was even better, he was asked to go outside and see photosynthesis happening in real life. Kuroo was so happy he skipped out of the room, almost hitting his head on the doorframe. 

Kenma rolled his eyes. He knew that Kuroo could get so horny during study time. But this was to an extreme.

Kuroo started to soak up the sun, him feeling so pleasurable, he groaned a little as the sun pleasures him more and more. 

He collapsed onto the ground as Kenma got up to check on Kuroo. Kuroo finally came as Kenma walked down the hall to find the 6’0” teen lying on the ground. 

“Kuroo are-“ Kuroo smirked, with only one statement.

“Man, I love Chemistry~”


	5. Why Taichi-kun loves skirts so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu loses a bet, Taichi is having a field day.

It was a chipper and good sunny morning. And a few of the members from the Shiratowizawa volleyball club were sitting on a bench in front of the main hall. 

Tendou idly stretching his long limbs over Taichi. “Tendou, can you not, your shoes are very dirty.” Taichi complained, raising his arms to protect his bottle of strawberry milk. “Aw, you’re so tight Taichi-kun!” Tendou playfully poked at the poor brown and red haired teen. Yamagata was excitedly chanting. “Fight! Fight! Fight!” As Semi tried to stop him.

Meanwhile, Shirabu was busy putting on the girl’s uniform from Shiratowizawa. He grimaced as he took a look at himself in the mirror. He hated the way his legs looked. As he stepped out of the restroom, he spotted members of his team just sitting there on a bench near the main hall. 

“Guys-“ Semi muttered. He looked at Shirabu. Taichi, Yamagata, And Tendou redirected their attention towards Shirabu. 

Shirabu suddenly got flustered as he blushed nervously. Trying to cover himself with the skirt that was a little small for him. It was the 2nd largest size in the school. 

“Oh my gosh Shirabu...” Yamagata gawked. “Why?” Semi asked. Shirabu blushed “Goshiki and I had a little contest. Whoever could get the most compliments wins, and if one of us loses then they have to wear the girl’s uniform for the entire day...and so...” 

Tendou started to laugh so loud that it got some of the other students’s attention. “Tendou-San...please stop that!” Shirabu whined. Taichi was quiet. Suddenly Tendou got up and linked arms with the embarrassed teen as he pulled him towards the dining hall. 

“WOAH SENPAI IT LOOKS SO GOOD ON YOU!” Goshiki screamed as he saw the ash-blonde setter in the doorway. Shirabu wanted to die right there. “Shut the fuck up Goshiki, you’re the one who made this bet you know.” Shirabu hissed. He felt his face heat up as there were other students staring at him. 

“Shirabu.” There was a deep voice behind him. Shirabu flinched as he turned around. “Ah! Ushijima-san! It’s just you!” “Yes, why wouldn’t it be me?” Ushijima answered confused. “You should get breakfast, the cafeteria is closing for classes very soon.” 

As Shirabu came back with his breakfast he thought to himself “oh thank god there was no morning practice today.” 

During classes was a pain. He got asked multiple times why he was wearing the girl’s uniform and got called a perv multiple times, at the end of the day, he was exhausted and Goshiki was to blame. 

They didn’t have practice in the afternoon either, so Taichi and Shirabu were left sitting in an empty classroom together. 

“You look pretty with that skirt on Kenjirou.” Shirabu blushed as Taichi got closer to him. Leaning towards him, Taichi kissed Shirabu as he put his hand on Shirabu’s thigh, giving him goosebumps. 

“Taichi-“ Shirabu whispered as Taichi slipped in his tongue. Feeling under his skirt, Shirabu have a quiet whimper as Taichi’s hand made it’s way to his underwear. “You’re already hard Ken-chan.” Taichi smirked as he pulled down Shirabu’s boxers. 

Shirabu covered his face in embarrassment as Taichi took his cock and started to suck on it. Shirabu moaned as he felt his tip hug Taichi’s throat. “No gag reflex?!” Shirabu thought. It felt so good though.

Shirabu couldn’t help but give a few moans here and there. Finally reaching his climax he thrust his hips up as he reached orgasm point. “Ah! I’m coming!” He moaned, falling back onto the other desks behind them. Taichi gagged a little when Shirabu suddenly thrust up. He swallowed Shirabu’s come as he licked the rest of it off of the tip. 

Standing up and leaning over Shirabu who was recovering from his orgasm. He kissed him again as Shirabu started tearing up a little. “You ok?” Taichi asked the shaking boy. “Y-yeah, just a little surprised.” Shirabu muttered. 

They didn’t know that Goshiki had walked in a few moments ago.


	6. My Slutty little Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev wants Yaku to dress up for him, Yaku becomes bratty, so it’s up to Lev to punish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna do some role play

Idling testing on Lev’s bed, he was scrolling through the amounts of Social Media posts that he posted in his middle school years. 

Mentally cringing at the sight of those posts, he didn’t notice Lev sneaking up behind him. Stabbing his sides with fingers, Yaku let out a shriek high enough to change a regular high school student’s hair to strawberry blonde. 

“OI LEV! DON’T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! IT SCARES THE CRAP OUT OF ME!” Yaku almost hit Lev but stopped when he saw Lev’s beautiful green eyes staring at him. “Yaku-san! Dress up for me!” 

Yaku’s anger disappeared as he tried to take a look at the outfit behind his lover. “Put this on!” The outfit that Lev was holding was a playboy bunny outfit, complete with ears and a tail.

“I don’t like it Lev...” Yaku mumbled, holding his hands in front of him. Lev knee just how much he wanted to fuck him raw. “Cute!” Lev smiled. 

Yaku knew Lev like a book, he smiled 4 different smiles, and he knew exactly which was which, happy, upset, horny, and confused. Yaku sat down on the bed, looking down at his feet, he didn’t really like how much skin the outfit showed. 

“Mori~” Lev’s voice was no longer in that cheerful tone as Lev’s hand edged closer to Yaku’s face, Yaku was a little freaked out as the way Lev could switch from bouncy and playful to serious was scary, it was actually really hot. 

Stroking his hand across Yaku’s soft face, Yaku leaned in to kiss him. Soft lips meeting, Lev almost immediately slipped in his tongue, Yaku groaned as he felt Lev’s tongue exploring his mouth. 

Feeling a hand creeping up his leg, Yaku moaned, realizing how embarrassing that was, he fell back onto the bed in embarrassment. Lev smirked from beside the bed as he got on top of the smaller man. 

“You’re my little bunny aren’t you~” Yaku tried to get angry. But he couldn’t resist to the amount of lust that was lingering in the room. “Yes Lev~” After allowing Yaku to get off the bed, Lev stood up, unbuckling his pants. 

“Beg, beg for me Mori-chan~ prove that you’re my little slutty bunny” Yaku blushed as he turned away, feeling a little shy as he was new to this roleplay thing, how did Kenma even do it?! 

Feeling two arms lift him up, Yaku squealed as he felt himself being put into the bed. “Being defiant aren’t we here little bunny.” Smacking Yaku’s butt, Lev unzipped the outfit he was in. 

Yaku groaned as his face was gently pushed onto a soft pillow. Hearing the gentle click of a bottle, he felt something warm and wet behind him. Moaning, he prepared himself, Lev was rough when he was feeling it. 

“Yaku-san, you look so good bent over like that~” Lev smiled as he entered Yaku, moaning, Yaku gripped onto the sheets as Lev started pounding into him. 

Yaku knew he wasn’t a virgin anymore, but he was always super surprised when he did it with Lev, the feeling was always a new one each time. 

Now having his outfit completely off, Yaku moaned as Lev started to speed up. 

“Don’t disobey your master next time...” Lev said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Yaku turned around, smirking “oh make me Lev” Lev suddenly paused as he stopped pounding into Yaku. “Why’d you stop?” 

“Disobeying me once again, oh you’re gonna get it this time, turn over Mori-chan” 

Yaku turned over, a little excited at what the half Russian had in store, he just hoped Lev’s Sister wouldn’t walk in again. 

Licking his lips, Lev entered Yaku slowly. Yaku moaned. “If it’s too much, say the safe word” Lev whispered. 

Yaku giggled when Lev started moving. Legs on Lev’s shoulders. 

“Ha-harder please-

Lev grinned, his usual childish grin. “Of course Morisuke” Lev giggled. 

Going harder and slightly faster, Yaku could him getting closer and closer to climaxing, he moaned loudly that he was sure the neighbors could hear him. 

Suddenly with one large thrust deep inside him, touching his prostate, Yaku came, Lev hearing and seeing his lover come for him, he came deep inside Yaku. 

“Ya-Yakkun-“ “Lee~ vv!” The two continued moaning for a few more seconds until Lev pulled out. Cum dripping out of Yaku’s hole. 

“Let’s take a bubble bath together now!” Lev smiled. Yaku was breathless, but yet he still smiled lovingly. “Sure, what are you, 5?” Extending an arm out to his lover, Lev helped him stand up, legs still shaking.


End file.
